Go torture the sick Gohan
by Xennie.B
Summary: *COMPLETE* Gohan toture, bit of this, bit of that, all thrown in to one neat little story. Also Gohan and Videl get together.
1. The news of a trip

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
"Speech" *Thought*  
  
Orange Star High School  
  
It was late Friday afternoon; last period for the day, which was chemistry, that Gohan learnt when he was 13. So Gohan had decided to catch up on the sleep he'd miss training with Goten last night.  
  
Gohan yawned and laid his head back down on his desk. *I wonder if Piccolo will be up for a spar this afternoon I really need to do something I'm dead bored.look at me I'm just about asleep in class. Huh imagine what mum would say.*  
  
"Mr SON answer this question!" The teacher yelled bringing Gohan from his rest and thoughts with a jerk.  
  
" If I mix." The teacher listed four chemicals and Gohan raised and amused eyebrow.  
  
"If you mixed those chemicals in the right quantities sir you'd create a biological weapon that would have the world defences hunting you down and locking you up for the rest of your life," Gohan said  
  
The class looked at the teacher who reread what he'd just said to Gohan and blushed, "Correct Mr Son," The teacher muttered and went back to teaching the class.  
  
"Gohan how can you do that?! One minute you're asleep and the next you're answering problems that Bulma Briefs would have to think about." Sharpener muttered.  
  
Gohan shrugged and put his head back to rest on his arms only to be interrupted again as one of their other teacher their science teacher to be exact walked in.  
  
"Excuse me Joxta, I need to talk to your class for a moment," Their science teacher Mrs Intern (running out of names to use add et to the end and see what you get. Everyone's favourite hobby!)  
  
The class snickered at their teacher's first name before calming down and letting Mrs Intern speak "Now class as you know every term we allow four classes to go on a survival trip. Luckily for you guys your class is up for the trip this term,"  
  
A series of cheers rose from the class  
  
"Now the trip will be in three days, I know that's a little short notice but these permission slips need to be handed in tomorrow or no go," The teacher said handing out the slips and leaving.  
  
"What is so great about a survival camp?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well it'll be fun we go out into the wilderness and camp out there for a few days.4 I think, then come back with all these new skills," Videl replied giving Gohan a funny look. *Why wouldn't he be interested in survival camp I mean he's not the kind of person who would have ever done anything like this before. It will be a chance for him to actually learn something instead of know the same as the teacher.*  
  
Gohan just shrugged. *Mum will let me go I guess I mean it will be nothing compared to what Piccolo put me through when I was five.* "Where about are we going?"  
  
The three shrugged, "Miss where are we going?" Erasa called out.  
  
The teacher told them the area code and Gohan could have killed something they were going to where Piccolo trained him and happens to hang around. *I just hope Piccolo realizes he has to stay out of sight I'll remind him tonight*  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of class and everyone grabbed their books and fled. "Move it nerd boy," One of the jock said and tried to push Gohan in the hallway only to find Gohan didn't budge.  
  
Videl saw Gohan not move from this spot. *Weird! That guy just pushed Gohan in the back and he didn't even move. Hell he didn't even seem to acknowledge it*  
  
"Hey Videl are you going to this camping trip?" Gohan asked  
  
"Yeah what about you?"  
  
"I think I'll go mum shouldn't mind to much what about your dad?"  
  
"Dad's away on a business trip for the month so I'll get the butler to sign it he's in charge of me while dad's away he'll let me go,"  
  
"That's good what about you two?" Gohan asked as Sharpner and Erasa walked over.  
  
"Yeah we'll go to the survival camp if that's what you're talking about?" Erasa said then latched onto Gohan's arm, "Gohan will take care of me won't you Gohan?"  
  
Gohan sweatdropped, "Ah yeah sure Erasa but hey I've got to go or I'll be late home and I'm meeting a friends tonight so I don't want to be late," *Hey it wasn't entirely a lie I'm gonna go see Piccolo but he doesn't even know I'm coming so it won't matter if I'm late*  
  
Gohan detached himself from Erasa's grip and headed to an alley where he turned into Saiyaman and flew towards home luckily with no interruptions.  
  
End of chap 1 what did you think? Please review. Thanks luv Xennie.B 


	2. Comfronting the Nameks

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'll try to update as much as possible.  
  
To Darkone 500 Yeah I already had the dinosaur planned in it but I'll have it chase Sharpner and Erasa and Videl for you.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
"Speech" *Thought*  
  
The lookout.  
  
"Hiya Mr Popo you haven't seen Piccolo around have you?" Gohan asked as he landed at the lookout.  
  
"Sorry Gohan, Piccolo's down on the planet, down at his favourite waterfall I think," Mr Popo replied cheerfully.  
  
"Oh ok how about Dende?" Gohan asked,  
  
"He's hiding from you in the kitchen," Mr Popo replied,  
  
"That no lying curse Bab put on you still in effect huh?" Gohan asked and Mr Popo nodded in slight annoyance.  
  
Gohan walked towards the kitchen where Dende was hiding from him *Of all things Dende should know not to hide from a Saiyan in a kitchen Hello! It's the first place we're gonna go if we have to wait for someone.* sigh *They just don't make Guardian's like they used to*  
  
Gohan peeked over the kitchen bench to see Dende huddled up on the other side. "Hello Dende," Gohan said.  
  
"ARRGH!!" Dende leaped out of his skin and spun around to see Gohan grinning at him.  
  
"IswearGohanIdidn'tdoitIhadnothingtodowiththefactthatyourclassisgoingonafiel dtripouttowherepiccolotrainedyouandthere'sagoodpossibilitythatpeoplewillfind outyoursecretsespeciallywhentheyfindoutwhoyoursurvivalteacheris!" Dende said in one breath. (I swear Gohan I didn't do it I had nothing to do with the fact that your class is going on a field trip out to where piccolo trained you and there's a good possibility that people will find out you secrets especially when they find out who your survival teacher is!)  
  
"Huh?" Gohan replied his father's naiveness kicking in.  
  
"You're not gonna kill me?" Dende asked carefully.  
  
"No why would I want to kill you I just came to say Hi,"  
  
"Oh well in that case Hi Gohan,"  
  
"You're acting really weird Dende, I'm gonna jet I gotta find Piccolo anyway." Gohan turned and left and Dende let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
Piccolo's Waterfall  
  
"Hey Piccolo,"  
  
"Hey kid,"  
  
"Um can I ask you a favour?"  
  
Grunt  
  
"Can you stay away from the area you trained me in for the next week?"  
  
Grunt  
  
"Please Piccolo my class has a school survival camp out there and I don't think me having a green alien friend show up will be a good thing,"  
  
Eye cracks open  
  
"Not that I don't like having you as my best friend and all but, well do you even remember the last time normal people saw you, I believe running and screaming was involved and I have enough of a hard time fitting in at school as it is and."  
  
"Sure thing kid,"  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do, no one from your school will see me,"  
  
"Then you won't go near there?"  
  
"No I said no one would see me, I think I'll go just to keep an eye on thinks and get some entertainment,"  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
"Fine I won't go I'll stay at the lookout just don't whine it hurts my ears!"  
  
"Whoo hooo! Thank Piccolo now I just have to convince mum to let me go!"  
  
"How do you plan on doing that one?"  
  
"Oh don't worry I've got it all figured out. Seeya later Piccolo!"  
  
"Bye Kid," Piccolo replied going back to his meditating as Gohan flew off.  
  
End of chap 2 what did you think? Sorry it wasn't to interesting but it had to go in there. I'll try and get the next chapter up in the next couple of days.  
  
Please review. Thanks luv Xennie.B 


	3. The day is here, whos the survival guide

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari trunks (author drools)  
  
"Speech" *thought*  
  
Orange Star High School. The day survival camp begins.  
  
Gohan walked over to Videl, Sharpner and Erasa who were standing out the front of the school waiting for the bus to arrive with only seven other people.  
  
"Where are all the others?" Gohan asked as he got there.  
  
"We're the only ones who remembered the noted the next day so we're the only other ones going," Sharpner,  
  
"Oh well at least we'll learn more with a smaller group," Gohan,  
  
"Gohan you can be such a nerd sometimes, but hey I wonder who our survival instructor is going to be." Sharpner said and the others only shrugged in reply.  
  
"Hey Gohan where's all your stuff?" Erasa asked noticing only a small backpack slung over his shoulder and nothing more.  
  
"Well this is a survival camp isn't it so I only brought what I would desperately need," Gohan shrugged "Why?"  
  
"There is no way you're going to survive on only that for the next few days and we aren't going to spare any of our stuff, the instructor will have you sent home if you're not prepared enough," Sharpner said.  
  
A bunch of cat calls took the Quad attention from who the instructor would be and Gohan's lack of luggage to who the cat calls were aimed at. Whom they soon discovered was a blonde woman with her young daughter who the guys cat calling her seemed to ignore shamelessly and soon Sharpner had joined the group.  
  
The young girl whispered something to the woman and she nodded putting the girl down.  
  
"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!" The girl cried out and ran straight to him and he scooped her up as soon as she was close enough earning some interested looks and everyone in the group turned to watch how it turned out.  
  
"Hello Marron, what are you and your mum doing here?" Gohan  
  
"Wishing you good luck," Eighteen answered as she walked over.  
  
"Hi Eighteen I haven't seen you guys for a while how have you been?"  
  
"Good Gohan, so how's your school life going I see you've made some friends your own age for once, I mean having only Lime out of all your friends who is actually your own age is kind of weird," Eighteen  
  
"Hey I can't help that we live in the middle of no where besides it's not like Marron is gonna have many friends apart from our lot you guys live a long way from civilization too you know," Gohan.  
  
"You're my friend aren't you Gohan?" Marron asked,  
  
"Of course Marron but I'm a lot older than you. By the way these are my friends, Videl, Sharpner and Erasa, guys this is a friend of mine Eighteen and her daughter Marron.  
  
"Good luck to all of you," Eighteen said trying to hide a small smile but Gohan caught it and began to pale.  
  
"Eighteen what exactly do you mean by that?" Gohan  
  
"What ever do you mean, I mean nothing but then maybe I do, you'll see," Eighteen smirked then turned and left to go and get something out of the car.  
  
"I really don't like the sound of that. it sounds like my doom." Gohan began muttering.  
  
"So Gohan how do you know such a hottie?" one of the guys asked.  
  
"My dad grew up with a guy called Krillin," Gohan replied,  
  
"So what does that have to do with the hottie?" The guys replied.  
  
"Easy she's my Wife," Said and voice and everyone turned to see the short ex-monk.  
  
"Krillin?" Gohan blurted.  
  
"Hey Bro, bet you're surprised to see me huh?"  
  
"I shouldn't really be you're never very far from Eighteen's side,"  
  
"I will be for the next four days I'm coming with you, I'm your survival teacher." Krillin grinned.  
  
Gohan's face fell. "Doomed.My life is officially over! I'll leave Goten my old toys and books. mum my other stuff.Krillin can have nimbus." Gohan went on muttering his will to himself while the others just looked at him weirdly and Krillin and Eighteen just laughed at him and Marron looked confused.  
  
End ch3 TBC Please review. Thanks luv Xennie.B 


	4. Roll call and load up

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari trunks (author drools)  
  
"Speech" *thought*  
  
Orange Star High School.  
  
The students loaded their bags in the front half of the bus and the two teachers who would be taking them on the trip came out. Mrs. Intern the science teacher and Mr. Whistle the gym teacher.  
  
"Hello students I'm going to call the roll and as I do I want you to climb on the bus. I assume all of you have put your bags on the bus." Mrs. Intern said and received various nods from the eight students.  
  
"Paper Cut," "Yes,"  
  
"Lighter High," "Ya,"  
  
"White Liquid," "Yep,"  
  
"Holder Pen," "Yeah,"  
  
"Sharpner Pencil," "Yo,"  
  
"Erasa Rubber," "Here,"  
  
"Videl Satan," "Uh huh,"  
  
"Gohan Son," "Unfortunately," This gained Gohan another weird look.  
  
Krillin said goodbye to Marron and Eighteen and then climbed on the bus with Mr. Whistle and Mrs. Intern and the bus began its six hour journey.  
  
"Ok would Krillin come up here and talk to the class." Mrs. Intern said and Krillin stood at the front of the bus in front of the students who were spread out to a seat each since there were so little of them.  
  
"All right guys we're going out to an area that is fairly dangerous and the perfect place to use and learn survival skills. To make sure you don't get hurt you need to follow my instructions exactly and don't go anywhere by your self or without telling me. Now any questions?"  
  
"How did you meet that hot wife of yours?" Holder asked  
  
"Hell good question it was during a really chaotic time for me. I guess when it comes down to it I met her through Gohan's dad," Krillin,  
  
"I never thought of it that way.I guess your right but I think you saving her life and helping her through that rough.family problems patch she went through kind of got you the dates," Gohan said.  
  
"How could a little guy like you save her life?" White demanded.  
  
"Her.step brother was trying to kill her I fought him off for a bit and helped her avoid him until he was brought to justice. Even though he got her with the help of a friend of mine we managed to get her back from him and I kept her from him until he got what he deserved, we managed to get her twin brother out too, Gohan knows him fairly well, but he keeps to himself a lot and lives in the snowy mountain outside of south city."  
  
"I just realized where I recognized your name from. Krillin the monk who trained under the legendary turtle helmet and was best friends with the second greatest martial artist ever, after my Dad, Goku Son," Videl said and both Gohan and Krillin fell deadly silent.  
  
The pair exchanged a glance and then Krillin nodded slowly "Yeah," Krillin answered.  
  
Before the others could ask Krillin anymore questions the bus driver told him they were entering an area with heaps of police and that he had to sit down with he gladly did in the seat in front of Gohan  
  
Bus seats so you have a basic idea of who sits where.  
  
Mrs. Intern ------------------------ Mr. Whistle  
  
Krillin -----------------------------  
  
Gohan ----------------------------- Sharpner  
  
Videl ------------------------------ Erasa  
  
Holder ---------------------------- Lighter  
  
White ----------------------------- Paper  
  
"So Gohan how the hell did you manage to convince Chichi to let you come and without the contents of your bedroom, I mean your mum is well. your mum," Krillin said and gave Gohan a look and they both laughed thinking about what Chichi was like.  
  
"Easy I told her I should go if for no other reason then to protect them from the tall green pointy eared alien that likes to hang around in the region. And I told her I had all my stuff in capsules which I did but I dropped them off at cc on the way." Gohan said and Krillin burst out laughing.  
  
"Man Gohan your mum must be pretty dumb if she thinks that you could protect anyone or that their were aliens on this planet. I mean what sort of alien is dumb enough to live on this planet with next to no technology when they obviously come from one with space travel capabilities. I mean none of our scientist are that smart." Paper said.  
  
Gohan growled low in this throat that dumb joke just insulted his mother, his father and his god mother in one sentence.  
  
Videl and Krillin were the only two to hear the growl luckily or not for Gohan.  
  
"Gohan calm down, I know he just insulted a lot of people close to us, but you know as well as I do you loosing your temper has some massive consequences," Krillin hissed grabbing Krillin's upper arm in an attempt to calm her down.  
  
Videl eavesdropped on Krillin's comment to Gohan, *What in the world? Why would it matter if he lost his temper? And what does Krillin mean by insulting people close to them? He insulted aliens if they lived on this planet. the world's scientist and inventors . and his mum but Krillin defiantly said a lot of people close to us.*  
  
Videl glanced at Gohan who was now staring out the window looking like he was contemplating something. *Man he looks cute when he thinks like that.what the hell. get back on track. you're trying to figure out Gohan's secrets and this trip looks like its going to be the perfect opportunity.*  
  
End of chapter four. TBC as soon as possible. Please review thanks, Luv Xennie.B 


	5. Were here! Now set up the camp

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
"Speech" *thought*  
  
Camp site  
  
The bus pulled to a stop and everyone grabbed their stuff and climbed out.  
  
Krillin walked up to Gohan so he could talk quietly to him, "Hey Gohan, you did tell that certain friends of ours that these guys were out here and he should stay away," Krillin asked and Gohan nodded.  
  
"So Nerd boy what exactly did you bring in that little back of yours and what are you going to sleep in if you don't have a tent?" Sharpner asked  
  
Krillin began snickering next to Gohan who glared at him quickly that no one caught.  
  
"Nerd boy? Yeah right. Anyway I had a feeling you wouldn't bring a tent so I brought one for you," Krillin said and handed a capsule to Gohan who just shrugged and went to go and set up his stuff without answering Sharpner's other question.  
  
Once the group had set up camp it was time for dinner and beginning to get dark but the food truck hadn't arrived and the teachers were beginning to get worried.  
  
The students had brought the first days meals but the next four days were being provided for them and should have been brought up by the food truck today.  
  
Mr Whistle pulled out his mobile phone to find it had no signal (DUH) Gohan handed his mobile to the teacher which had a full signal.  
  
"Now is that possible?" Mr Whistle asked.  
  
"Well it's a prototype, for out in the middle of no where and due to where I live I was given it to test," Gohan said.  
  
*Well it is kinda true I got it cause of where I live but it isn't a prototype to test Bulma gave it to me for my birthday so I had my own phone* Gohan thought as he went back to his dinner.  
  
Mr Whistle was still trying to figure out where the food truck was when the students were sent to bed.  
  
"I really don't see the point in this stupid thing I'd rather sleep in a tree," Gohan muttered climbing into his tent.  
  
Gohan couldn't sleep so he just sat in his tent meditating for lack of anything else to do.  
  
Gohan heard the zip on his tent go and stopped meditating a grabbed a book to pretend he was reading all faster than the eye could see.  
  
"Relax bro it's only me,"  
  
"Oh hey Krillin,"  
  
"So which one of the two girls do you like?"  
  
"Well it ain't Erasa," Gohan muttered under his breath thinking Krillin didn't hear.  
  
"So Videl huh? Does she know about you?"  
  
"Wha.I didn't.I don't.grr no,"  
  
"You know that may cause problems. Especially with your past and with her fathers involvement in it,"  
  
"I know, and I want to tell her I just don't know how.and I don't want to put her father down in her eyes either even though some times she says he needs his ego cut down."  
  
"Tell her I think she can take it plus if she knows and tells her father she knows at least he knock of the crap when she's around him."  
  
"Yeah I guess,"  
  
"So what I came over here for was a spar while everyone is asleep. Did you bring your Gi?"  
  
"Don't I always, I planned on doing some training even before I knew you were coming,"  
  
"Cool lets go then but not to rough senzu's are out of season,"  
  
"Done,"  
  
End of chapter five. TBC as soon as possible. Please review thanks, Luv Xennie.B 


	6. No food, breakfast troubles & Gi babe

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
"Speech" *thought*  
  
Camp site  
  
Gohan yawned as he climbed out of his tent and went over to join all the others who were sitting around the campfire looking glum.  
  
Krillin climbed out of his tent seconds later and walked over. "Why's everyone looking so glum?" Krillin asked.  
  
"The food truck had an accident the driver's fine but we don't have any food," Mr. Whistle said handing Gohan back his phone.  
  
"So we can hunt it's not that big a deal, I take the two best students for the job and we hunt our food and gather what ever else we can eat." Krillin shrugged.  
  
"Alright well as the sports teacher I know which students are in peak physical condition. Videl is the top and Sharpner is just after her." Mr. Whistle  
  
"Alright then Videl will come with me and Gohan go get your Gi on you're coming hunting too," Krillin said turning to Gohan was about to protest when Mr. Whistle interrupted.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let Gohan go he is in no way physically fit to be off doing that sort of thing he's only just passing gym with a very low c grade." Mr. Whistle.  
  
Krillin cracked up laughing, "Gohan what the hell are you trying to do fail the class," Krillin asked still laughing,  
  
"Actually yes but I'm not putting on a Gi in front of this lot," Gohan,  
  
"What to scared we'll see you weak little scrawny body?" Sharpner asked.  
  
Funnily enough out of all the things Sharpner had called Gohan he'd never said anything along the lines of weak before and that hit Gohan's Saiyan pride.  
  
"If there's one thing you don't know about me that you probably should Sharpner. I am anything but weak!" Gohan snapped and with that turned and disappeared inside his tent.  
  
"Ohh do you think I struck a nerve? Let's see just how scrawny Brains really is," Sharpner grinned.  
  
Krillin shook his head at the group who were all agreeing with Sharpner I some way. "You guys have just no idea what Gohan can do," Krillin muttered and went inside his tent.  
  
"Ok Videl are you ready to go?" Mrs. Intern  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Good cause while they're getting ready I want you Sharpner and Erasa to go and get some fire wood."  
  
"Yes mama,"  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
"How are we going to get out of this one?"  
  
"I don't want to die I'm too young to die."  
  
Erasa Sharpner and Videl ran as fast as they could trying to escape from the t-rex chasing them by weaving through the trees.  
  
Without realizing it they broke through to the clearing where the camp was set up and the other three guys and teachers split running for the cover of the tree.  
  
"Yoo-hoo Rexie! Over here!"  
  
Everyone froze at the voice. The dinosaur out of fear the others out of shock that he would be dumb enough to try and draw a dinosaurs attention.  
  
Everyone turned at once to face Gohan who was standing there in a long sleeved Gi.  
  
"Long time no see Rexie," Gohan grinned.  
  
The T-rex turned and tried to run only to run straight into the cliff they'd set up camp near by.  
  
"Jeez you'd think he'd learn after 12 years he'd learn. Hey you guys get the fire going breakfast is served," Gohan called and with that he walked right up to the dinosaur and cut off 10 slices of his tail.  
  
"Tail steak for breakfast man, I haven't had this one in a while." Gohan said walking over with the ten slices.  
  
"Man Gohan you've still got the Dinosaur scared on you, you'd think by now he'd have the courage to at least try to fight you," Krillin said grabbing the stakes off Gohan and throwing them on the grill.  
  
The ground shook slightly as the dinosaur got up and ran.  
  
Gohan looked down at himself to see he was covered in the blood from the streaks he was carrying.  
  
*Dam that was the only Gi I brought with long sleeves...I guess I'll have to wear the short sleeved one...* sigh *Erasa is not gonna get off me* "Hey bro I'm gonna have to change so I can eat then well go ok,"  
  
"Sure thing bro," Krillin replied as he turned the steaks over.  
  
Gohan walked out of his tent with his dark blue Gi on (the one he wears when he's training Goten and Videl in the series) Everyone ba one's eyes just about popped out of their sockets and Gohan fought to control a blush.  
  
"Told you none of you knew what Gohan was capable of, Come on and eat then we can go and get the hunting over with so I can teach these guys everything we know. Videl and I have already eaten what took you so long?"  
  
"I had to find the last Gi, one was ripped from my exercise, one was covered in blood and I couldn't remember which capsule I'd put this one in," Gohan said thankful that Krillin talking to him was enough of a distraction to put off the fact that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"So how do you plan on us going hunting? It's not like we brought any transport we can use for hunting." Gohan said once he had finished eating.  
  
"I figure we could use Icaras and Nimbus," Krillin shrugged causing Gohan to choke on his drink.  
  
End of Chapter six. TBC Please review Thanks Luv Xennie.B 


	7. Only two ways to fly!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
An; Hey guys I got these up earlier than I thought I would here's the next two chapters and also I'm putting up a new story soon too called 'We meet again after so long.' It's another Gohan/Videl story and I'll give a quick blurb at the beginning of the first chapter to tell you more about it.  
  
Destructor-of-peace Gi is the Karate outfit they wear. Goku is almost always in his Orange and Blue one and the other all wear them too at some point except for Miari Trunks and Vegeta who have their own outfits. Nimbus is Goku's golden/yellow cloud that is quite often called Kinto'un and Icaras is the baby dragon Gohan rescued in the movie 'tree of might' but you also see him a fair bit in the series he's a bit bigger than Gohan and purple. I hope that helps you out. If not let me know in a review and I'll try and explain it a bit better maybe even email you a picture or something.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
"Speech" *thought*  
  
Camp site  
  
Gohan glared at Krillin, "You've got to be kidding me! I'm not calling Icaras or Nimbus and they won't come to you,"  
  
"Come on Gohan we need them!"  
  
"I don't care Krillin!"  
  
"Bro please it's either that or . . . I'll show them we can fly," The last bit was whispered so only Gohan could hear.  
  
"You wouldn't,"  
  
"Sure I would its no skin off my back,"  
  
"Fine . . . NIMBUS! GO FIND ICARAS THEN BOTH COME HERE!" Gohan bellowed.  
  
"Thank you, now where's your hunting gear?"  
  
Gohan removed a capsule from his pocket and opened it on the table revealing a pile of equipment. The other stared at the pile with disbelief why did nerd boy have all these weapons and were they really going to hunt with them.  
  
"That's really primitive!"  
  
"How are you going to hunt without a gun?"  
  
"You don't need a gun to hunt and it wouldn't be survival if you did," Gohan said strapping on a sword, bow and quiver of arrows.  
  
Krillin grabbed a bow, quiver of arrows and a spear before handing Videl a bow quiver of arrows and a rolled up rope.  
  
There was a gust of wind and a dragon landed behind them.  
  
Erasa screamed and everyone ran for cover except for Videl, Gohan and Krillin.  
  
Gohan and Krillin just seemed to be ignoring the dragon but Videl put an arrow in her bow drew back the strong and aimed it straight at the dragon's face.  
  
Krillin looked up just in time. "Gohan, quick stop Videl!"  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's bow and yanked it upwards as the arrow fired harmlessly into the air.  
  
Videl was about to yell at him when the dragon pounced on him.  
  
Erasa gasped in horror and turned away, the others turned away as well unable to watch as their student/classmate was eaten by the large dragon.  
  
Videl loaded her bow again  
  
Krillin smiled  
  
Then everyone froze as the sound of laughter reached them. Slowly they all managed to look back only to see . . . . . .  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Gohan was laying on his back laughing as the dragon who had pinned him to the ground licked his face playfully.  
  
"Once you two have finished the reunion can we go please?" Krillin smirked.  
  
"Sure Krillin,"  
  
Icaras squeaked and got off Gohan.  
  
Nimbus swooped down between Gohan and Krillin and Krillin jumped on.  
  
"This is Nimbus, she's, hell I don't know what she is actually but she only comes to someone in Gohan's family's call. And that is Icaras he's sort of Gohan's pet. That his mother won't let live near the house," Krillin said. (I made Nimbus a she because I don't want to call Nimbus it. Plus Nimbus acts like a female since it's reliable)  
  
"Who's Videl gonna ride?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She can be on Icaras behind you," Krillin smirked.  
  
Gohan blushed while sending a glare at Krillin and Videl looked warily at Icaras.  
  
Gohan sighed rubbing his temples *Is Krillin trying to torture me? . . . Duh Gohan! This is Krillin we're talking about . . . Why me?*  
  
"Come on Gohan let's go we want to be back by nightfall the tails stakes will only last them for lunch," Krillin urged.  
  
Icaras understood, he grabbed Gohan by the back of his shirt and tossed him up onto his back.  
  
"Come on Videl,"  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Yeah of course it is, I wouldn't do anything to put you in danger,"  
  
"So it's safe?"  
  
"Perfectly. Icaras lay down boy so Videl can get on,"  
  
Icaras lay down and Gohan reached his hand out to help Videl.  
  
Videl grabbed Gohan's outstretched hand and was shocked as Gohan pulled her effortlessly up onto Icaras's back behind him trying hard not to blush.  
  
End of Chapter Seven. TBC Please Review Luv Xennie.B 


	8. The Hunters at play

Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
"Come on Icaras let's go!" Gohan said and Icaras opened his wings and lifted off.  
  
Videl gasped and wrapped her arms tightly around Gohan's waist in fright. Gohan blushed but secretly enjoyed the feels of her arms around his waist *Gohan what the hell are you thinking this is Videl are you nuts!* Gohan gulped and tried to focus on something different so he turned to Krillin who was flying along next to them.  
  
"What do you think we should hunt?"  
  
"A Tyrannosaurus rex should do it I mean after all we have to feed you as well and then once that has been finished we'll come out and hunt again," Krillin replied.  
  
"Are you two nuts T-rex's are the most dangerous things on the planet!" Videl said finally getting used to the flying idea and loosening up.  
  
"Unless you know Piccolo or his highness," Krillin replied and Gohan couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Icaras head to the closest T-rex breeding ground. Nimbus you follow ok," the pair swooped downward as a response and soon the same group was hovering above a herd of T-rex.  
  
"Which one bro? You're the pro here so you make the calls." Krillin said to Gohan.  
  
"Well they all look pretty tough. This is going to be fun," Gohan smirked.  
  
Videl looked at the back of Gohan's head really confused this was not what she would ever expect or of Gohan it was almost reckless.  
  
Videl let out a small shriek as she was gently tossed from Icaras' back behind Gohan to Krillin who only just had time to catch her.  
  
"Watch her!" Gohan ordered in a tone Videl had never heard before followed by a smirk she'd never seen.  
  
Gohan drew out his sword and whispered a few orders in Icaras' ear. Icaras swooped down and circled one of the t-rex's as Gohan struck with sword then quickly followed by a few arrows in moves so fast that Videl didn't even see them and the T-rex fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Bloody kid and his instincts!" Krillin muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked as she sat at his feet on Nimbus.  
  
"Never mind lets go figure out how we're gonna get this thing back to camp,' Krillin said and Nimbus swooped down to where Icaras and Gohan had landed.  
  
"I recon that's got to be one of your best hunts yet bro," Krillin said jumping off Nimbus and helping Videl off.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said standing up and searching his pocket until he pulled out a capsule.  
  
"What's that for?" Videl asked  
  
"It's a refrigerator Capsule, it's unique since it's one of only a few and not on the market. We'll put the meat we cut off in here then head over to the closest lake grab a fish. Put that in here too then head back to camp the meat should hold us off for a while that way. And any one who doesn't eat red meat can have the fish," Gohan explained casually as he and Krillin cut up the t-rex.  
  
Soon the group landed at a lake and Gohan made Videl shift up Icaras so she was just behind Icaras' head and he was behind her.  
  
"Gohan what are... ... ... Argh GOHAN!" Videl had turned around to see Gohan standing on Icaras behind her taking off his Gi (he has shorts on you Hentais!)  
  
"Relax Videl I've got shorts on," Gohan said blushing and Videl looked over her shoulder and glared at Gohan.  
  
Her glare however softened as she realized her was standing in front of her in a bathing suit.  
  
Videl began to blush as she stared at him, Gohan noticed and was blushing too.  
  
Krillin noticed this and at first found it quite amusing then he grew tired of it and decided to take some advantage of Gohan's preoccupied state.  
  
Krillin had Nimbus charge at Gohan and knocked him straight of Icaras' back.  
  
"Gohan!" Videl gasped and looked down to see Gohan curl into a ball then stretch out just in time to make a clean dive into the water.  
  
The pair lowered down to a few feet above the water waiting for Gohan to surface then Videl turned on Krillin.  
  
"Are you nuts! We're seven stories high!" Videl yelled and Krillin cringed  
  
*Jeez she'd just like Chichi!* "I knew Gohan would be fine! Now give him a few minutes and he'll be back with the fish,"  
  
"But how's he going to catch the fish he didn't have anything on him,"  
  
"With his hands,"  
  
"You can't catch fish with your bare hands!"  
  
"Gohan does he picked it up off his dad,"  
  
"Who is his dad, Gohan never talks about him all I know is that he's always off somewhere when I drop by,"  
  
"Gohan's dad is Son ... ... ... " Krillin was cut off as a huge fish knocked him off Nimbus.  
  
Next Videl noticed three distinct sounds.  
  
1) Gohan was treading water and laughing his head off  
  
2) The fish flopping around on the bank of the lake and  
  
3) Krillin splashing and cursing in the water below him  
  
And one she didn't notice that as she began to laugh at Krillin along with Gohan she forgot about Gohan's dad, luckily for Gohan.  
  
End of Chapter eight. TBC Please review Thanks Luv Xennie.B 


	9. Return to camp

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Gohan glanced over his shoulder at Videl.  
  
They were on their way back to camp and Videl had fallen asleep. Her arms wrapped around Gohan's waist and her head resting on his back as a pillow.  
  
Gohan smiled fondly at Videl before turning back to watch where they were going.  
  
Krillin glanced at the two on Icaras next to him.  
  
Gohan had made Icaras and Nimbus slow down as soon as he'd felt Videl's Ki drift into a slumber.  
  
Krillin grinned, *those two would make the perfect couple. To bad neither of them have the guts to make the first move*  
  
They landed at the campsite and Videl snapped awake as soon as they'd stopped moving. Luckily for them no one was close enough when they landed to notice Videl's previous position.  
  
"Where are we?" Videl asked quickly  
  
"Back at camp you fell asleep on the way back." Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Gohan jumped off Icaras then reached out his hands to help Videl down.  
  
Videl put her hands on Gohan's shoulders and Gohan's hands went on Videl's waist as she jumped off.  
  
Gohan blushed quickly taking his hands back to himself and looking at the ground.  
  
Videl took a second to realize what was wrong before letting go of his sholders. She quickly turned around and patted Icaras so Gohan couldn't see her blush.  
  
"Hey guys did you get us food?" Erasa cried running over with the guys and teachers close behind.  
  
"Yeah enough to last us a few days at least," Krillin said turning to the group.  
  
Krillin had been so amused watching Gohan and Videl's interaction that he hadn't even noticed the other until Erasa spoke.  
  
"Good work Videl!" The teacher smiled.  
  
"Yeah that's our girl!" Sharpner added.  
  
Krillin was about to say something but Gohan covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
Krillin gave Gohan a confused look.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I don't care and they won't think I'm some weird nerd who's a good hunter," Gohan whispered to Krillin.  
  
"I didn't hunt them, I basically was just there for the ride," Videl said  
  
Gohan looked up surprised he hadn't expected her to say anything.  
  
"So did Krillin get them then?" White asked.  
  
"No he was like me except he helped cut up the animals once they were dead. Gohan did all the hunting. He's really good." Videl said.  
  
"Nerd, brains, mountain boy? You're joking Videl Gohan's to weak to do that." Sharpner laughed.  
  
Gohan could handle a lot of insults but calling him weak hit his Saiyan pride.  
  
"If I'm so WEAK Sharpner how come I could take a dragon pounce on me and not have a scratch on me?" Gohan said.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth Gohan regretted them  
  
The group (except Krillin) looked at Gohan skeptically. He did have a point and he obviously had a brilliant physique as well.  
  
"Ah I'm Going to go and take the stuff of Icaras so he can go back to his cave," Gohan muttered and turned waking off quickly to Icaras who had wander away a fair bit  
  
The group continued to talk while Gohan unloaded Icaras.  
  
"Man Icaras I nearly blew it just then."  
  
'Squeal'  
  
"If they find out what I really am they'll think I'm a freak and I won't be able to go back to school,"  
  
'Snort'  
  
"I know you don't think I'm a freak but... ... ... Icaras I think something's wrong, I feel really tired."  
  
'Squeal'  
  
"I shouldn't be this tired I've hardly done anything especially compared to a normal day with my workout and training after school,"  
  
Suddenly Gohan collapsed to his knees in pain. "Krillin," Gohan hissed out between clenched teeth before passing out, but Krillin didn't hear him.  
  
*****  
  
A huge roar sounded and Erasa screamed jumping behind Sharpner who was just as scared as he was.  
  
Everyone spun to see an enraged Icaras roaring.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with... ... ... GOHAN!" Videl cried out the last bit as she saw the fallen Gohan next to Icaras.  
  
"Oh my god it's killed him!" Sharpner gasped.  
  
As Icaras lent down and began gently nudging Gohan trying to get a response from him.  
  
"No Icaras wouldn't do that!" Krillin replied running towards Gohan with the group close behind.  
  
End of Chapter Nine. TBC. Please review. Thanks Luv Xennie.B 


	10. No hospitals only very private health ca...

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
AN: I know I left the last chapter as an evil cliff hanger I was just in a really evil mood that day what can I say.  
  
The group Surrounded Gohan as Krillin rolled him over.  
  
"Gohan! Come on Bro wake up," Krillin said worry lacing his voice as he slapped Gohan's cheek not at all lightly.  
  
Paper threw a bucket of water at Gohan to see if that would work. Nope.  
  
Videl punch him in the arm but only succeeded in hurting her hand. And thinking of more questions about Gohan of course.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Erasa asked,  
  
"I don't know I've never seen Gohan pass out before, unless he's been knocked unconscious," Krillin replied still trying to revive him.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital!" Mr. Whistle said reaching for Gohan's mobile phone, which he still had.  
  
"NO!" Krillin said grabbing the phone and shattering it in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing there's something seriously wrong with him if he won't come to! We have to get him to the Hospital its duty of care!" Mrs. Intern said.  
  
"There's somewhere else you have to take Gohan for medical assistance. Icaras knows the way. You lot follow in a jet when you get there don't hesitate. Just get him inside," Krillin said throwing Mr. Whistle a capsule with a jet in.  
  
"Where are you going to be?" Videl,  
  
"I'm going to see a friend to see if they have some special medicine for him I'll meet you there." Krillin said. He picked Gohan up and hoisted him up onto Icaras' back.  
  
"There's no way he won't fall off. I've been on Icaras he's not that smooth," Videl  
  
"Fine," Krillin grabbed Videl around the waist and tossed her on behind Gohan. "You hold him on," And with that Krillin whispered something to Icaras, jumped on Nimbus and flew off.  
  
Everyone climbed into the jet Krillin had given them.  
  
"Ok Icaras go!" Videl said and Icaras launched into the air with the jet close behind.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Krillin landed at Korin's Tower.  
  
"Something's wrong with Gohan! Are there any Senzu beans?" Krillin blurted.  
  
"What happened?" Korin asked tossing him a bag of beans.  
  
"I don't know he just collapsed ." Krillin's sentence trailed off as Piccolo shot past the lookout at full speed.  
  
"Dende and Piccolo obviously know. Maybe they know what's wrong with him," Korin said.  
  
"I'd hurry before that big green freak shows his ugly mug where it's not wanted," Yajirobe snorted.  
  
"I'll pass on your compliments then shall I," Krillin smirked.  
  
Yajirobe paled dramatically as he dropped onto his knees. Hands clasped together in praying form he began begging.  
  
"Your pathetic," Krillin snorted and took off for Gohan.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Icaras swooped down and landed in front of the Capsule corps gate. Painfully aware that if he had tried to land inside the grounds he would have set off the alarm. Not only the alarm but the self defense mechanism that would have zapped him before he landed. Icaras had learnt from a painfully experience the only safe place to land was outside the gate unless you were small enough to be human.  
  
"What are we doing here Icaras? We need to get Gohan to someone who can help him. We'll get in trouble here," Videl said.  
  
The jet landed behind them and everyone climbed out of the jet looking at Icaras confused.  
  
"Come on Icaras let's go," Videl coaxed but Icaras didn't budge.  
  
Icaras looked at the intercom and squealed.  
  
Videl sighed in defeat and climbed off Icaras' back  
  
"Well might as well try this," Videl said to the others and pressed the button on the intercom.  
  
A few minutes later came the reply.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!?" (Guess who)  
  
"Our friends is hurt he needs medical attention," Videl,  
  
"So take him to one of those weakling's hospitals!"  
  
"Videl he's slipping off Icaras!" Erasa squealed.  
  
She was too weak to grab Gohan and the guys were to chicken. They didn't want to touch him in case it was contagious.  
  
There was a flash of a white cape as Gohan was caught.  
  
Erasa screamed.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
But only Videl didn't take a step back.  
  
I know it's another bloody cliffhanger, but honestly you should be able to figure out who caught Gohan. You'll have to wait 1,2,3. . . 2 to 4 days and then the next chapter will be up cause I'll upload it on Sunday.  
  
End of Chapter Ten. TBC. Please review. Thanks Luv Xennie.B 


	11. Entering Capsule Corps

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
AN; I know I'm evil. But I was in one of those cliffy moods when I wrote the last two chapters I'll try not to do too many more. But what can I say I'm no genius and this is a tense part of the story it's gonna have evil cliffys I'll just try to bring the next chapter out faster.  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan was laid gently on the ground in front of Icaras before his rescuer turned to the intercom.  
  
"Vegeta open the gates!"  
  
Videl looked up at the character next to her.  
  
His tall green figure, pointy ears and fangs certainly made him look alien.  
  
"I'm not opening the gates for you Namek!"  
  
"Did you say Vegeta? Bulma Briefs worldly feared, mysterious, murdering husband?" Erasa squeaked out causing Piccolo's ears to ache slightly  
  
"Who did you think you were talking to," the figure snorted.  
  
"Namek what are you doing with a bunch of weaklings?" Vegeta asked curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Videl was about to protest but a green taloned hand covered her mouth.  
  
"They brought Gohan here. He's the one who's sick,"  
  
"That's Impossible! No one but I am strong enough to physically hurt him in a fight and he can't get sick,"  
  
At once the entire group had the same reaction. *Gohan knew these people!!!*  
  
"Sense his Ki Vegetable head!"  
  
There was a few seconds of silence then;  
  
"Kuso!" and the gate began to open.  
  
"Piccolo bring the brat inside so the woman can look at him."  
  
Everyone looked up to see a short, well built man with flame hair that defied gravity even more than Gohan's did.  
  
Piccolo slung Gohan over his shoulder and walked through the gate.  
  
The rest of the nervous group following closely and keeping a cautious eye on Vegeta.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
"Woman! WOMAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!???"  
  
"Hey dad what do you want mum for she's in her lab working,"  
  
A childish voice came from the room next door.  
  
Two kids walked into the room one with lavender hair and one with wild black spikes.  
  
Both froze the instant they saw Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN!" "BROTHER!" The pair cried out in unison.  
  
"Go and get your mother. Get her to meet us in the infirmary," Piccolo.  
  
"INFIRMARY!" both boys once again in unison  
  
"What's wrong with my big brother Mr Piccolo?" Goten sniffed.  
  
"The brat will be fine! Get now get the woman or you'll both be locked in the gravity room with me for the rest of the day!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"But." Goten  
  
"Come on Goten,"  
  
"But Trunks my brother,"  
  
Trunks pulled the upset Goten from the room in search of his mother.  
  
Everyone picked out the sound of humming drifting from down the hall.  
  
"BLONDIE!" Vegeta snapped  
  
The blonde hair briefs appeared from down the hall.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta dear. . . Oh my!" she gasped as she noticed Gohan.  
  
"Blondie you will take care of the two younger brats while we see to the older one. These weaklings need accommodation and food without taking any of mine!" Vegeta growled at the woman.  
  
"Of course Vegeta dear. You just make sure you get Gohan fixed up before Chichi finds out. The poor dear has been through so much she doesn't need any more crises." The woman chirped.  
  
"Thankyou Mrs. . . " Mr Whistle said.  
  
"Briefs, Bulma is my daughter," The blonde smiled then left in the direction the boys had gone.  
  
*Jeez he calls his son a brat, treats his mother-in-law like a slave, who knows how cruel he is to his wife* Videl thought and the rest of the group's thought's were all along the same lines. (We all know Vegeta can be a softy when he wants to be ; p)  
  
End of Chapter Eleven. TBC. Please review Luv Xennie.B 


	12. Beware The Raving Hysterical Woman

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Once in the infirmary Vegeta hooked Gohan up to various pieces of equipment to monitor his vitals. Bulma had made him learn in case something happened to her when no one else was around.  
  
He had argued that he'd just take her to Dende. Until Bulma brought out the various threats; no GR, no food and sleeping on the couch.  
  
Needless to say Bulma won the argument.  
  
Bulma ran into the room through the private door. (There are two doors. One leads to the waiting room and the other leads to the medical lab. It was a short cut for her)  
  
All of the students had been thrown out into the waiting room.  
  
Leaving only Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta and now Bulma in the room.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Krillin ran through the halls of capsule corps then burst into the waiting room.  
  
"Is Bulma in there?" Krillin asked before the group had time to think.  
  
"We haven't seen anyone but shorty and greenie!" Sharpner said.  
  
"I wouldn't let them hear you say that. They'd probably kill you." Krillin replied.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Erasa.  
  
"We've got the best medicine and genius on the case. He'll be fine,"  
  
*Oh thank god!* Videl sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh by the way if a raving, hysterical woman runs in the room, don't try to stop her. You'll only get hurt." And with that said Krillin went into the other room.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Krillin thank goodness you're here did you get the Senzu bean?" Bulma asked as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"Yeah," Krillin said and tossed Bulma the bag.  
  
Bulma quickly removed a bean crushed it, slipped it into Gohan's mouth and coached him to swallow.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"What's wrong, the Senzu beans have never not worked for us before," Bulma said beginning to panic.  
  
"They have, but only once," Krillin sighed beginning to worry.  
  
"What? When? Who?" Bulma panicked.  
  
"When Goku had the heart virus," Piccolo said.  
  
"WHAT! Gohan can't have the heart virus no one has even had signs of it since Goku," Bulma.  
  
"Have you got anymore of the antidote?" Vegeta.  
  
"Um . yeah I do but I want to run a few tests to make sure it is that first." Bulma said.  
  
Bulma quickly took a blood sample and ran into the medical lab.  
  
This left Krillin to ring Chichi (poor Krillin), Piccolo watching over Gohan and Vegeta pretending he didn't care.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Videl paced the room.  
  
Erasa filed her nails.  
  
The jocks arm wrestled.  
  
Mr. Whistle and Mrs. Intern were trying to figure out a way to say this wasn't their fault.  
  
Everything froze as a black haired woman burst into the room.  
  
"WHERE IS MY BABY!"  
  
She turned on the teachers.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU FILTHY CITY LIVERS MADE MY BABY SICK!" She screamed and launched her self at them only to be caught by Krillin.  
  
"Chichi calm down, attacking them isn't going to help." Krillin said softly to the struggling woman in his arms.  
  
"But my oldest baby is hurt," She sobbed calming down and falling to her knees.  
  
"He'll be fine, Bulma is working on what's wrong with him. Piccolo is keeping watch and everyone is on standby in case they can help," Krillin whispered hugging the hysterical woman.  
  
"Does his father know?" she managed between sobs.  
  
"I told King Kia, and they're watching over him and they're with him in spirit and heart," Krillin said carefully censoring what he said.  
  
"I thought Gohan's father was dead," Erasa said.  
  
"He is," Krillin said simply with a look that said not to ask any more about it.  
  
"Come on Chichi let's get you a drink and something to eat while Bulma works out what's wrong," Krillin said and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Chichi nodded then turned to the Gohan's door. "Can't I see him?" Krillin nodded and lead her into the room.  
  
A few minutes later Chichi came back out.  
  
Chichi wiped her eyes and looked up at the group.  
  
"Sorry about earlier. Do you want something to eat or drink while we wait?"  
  
"That would be great the time will seem to pass faster that way," Mrs. Intern smiled.  
  
Videl stepped forward. "I'm Videl. These are, Sharpner, Erasa, White, Paper, Lighter, Holder, Mr. Whistle and Mrs. Intern."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. Gohan talks a lot about you, oh and Sharpner and Erasa. I'm Gohan's mother,"  
  
"Gohan talks a lot about you too Mrs. Son," Videl smiled trying to cheer the older woman up.  
  
"Chichi," Chichi corrected trying not to cry again about her sick baby. "Come on I'll get you something to eat."  
  
And Chichi lead them downstairs to the kitchen to wait.  
  
End of Chapter 12. TBC Please review, thanks Luv Xennie.B 


	13. Heart Virus? Relax He'll Survive

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Chichi stood watching the group eat her snack.  
  
Trunks and Goten were in the next room eating so not to show their appetite.  
  
Bulma rushed into the room and rummaged through the door.  
  
"What are you looking for Bulma," Chichi asked the worry about Gohan still evident in her voice.  
  
"Drugs,"  
  
"What type?"  
  
"The life and death type. Where the hell did I put them,"  
  
"What do they look like maybe I can help? Are they for my Baby?"  
  
"Ah don't worry about it Chi I found them." Bulma said. There was a small click them Bulma turned around and blew out her drag from her cigarette.  
  
"Bulma you know they're bad for you!" chichi scowled.  
  
"I need a pick me up, I'm taking this whole thing almost as badly as you are." Bulma replied.  
  
"Bulma Briefs smokes!" Paper blurted  
  
"No ones perfect," Bulma growled.  
  
"How is he Bulma?" Chichi  
  
"I'll give him one thing he's as strong as his dad. He has the heart Virus like his dad had seven years ago."  
  
"Did you give him the antidote?" Chichi  
  
"No he's got my own formula, it's faster and more effective he should be up in a few days."  
  
"Can we see him?" Videl asked,  
  
"Yes but he'll be in a bit off pain. He'll be rather restless, he'll cry out and grab his chest a lot but it's all natural so don't worry to much about it. He's not contagious so yeah you can see him."  
  
Krillin and Vegeta walked into the room and helped themselves to some of Chichi's food.  
  
"Where's Piccolo?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Watching the brat. The stupid Namek refuses to leave his side until he can walk on his weak self." Vegeta grumbled between mouthfuls  
  
First Chichi took Goten and Trunks in to see Gohan.  
  
Then Mr. Whistle and Mrs. Intern went in.  
  
Next were Sharpner and Erasa  
  
Then the other jocks went in. (They only went in cause Erasa threatened them)  
  
No one expected Videl to go and see Gohan since they never seemed to get along all that great.  
  
Plus Videl didn't really want to tarnish her 'cold bitch' reputation so she didn't go and see Gohan (relax people she will)  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Come on guys it's getting late you really should get some rest," Chichi said, motherly instinct kicking in as she shushed them all upstairs.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Midnight  
  
Vegeta woke to find where there had once been his mate in his arms was now a cold spot.  
  
Vegeta scowled and climbed out of bed.  
  
Following her Ki he found Bulma standing at the viewing window of Gohan's bedroom.  
  
"Woman what are you doing?" Vegeta whispered,  
  
"I'm worried about Gohan. He's like a second son to me. I've never seen him sick and the fact that he is now scares me. Vegeta what if he's to bad for the antidote to work?" Bulma whispered.  
  
Vegeta turned her to face him and wiped away her tears gently.  
  
"Woman you ran hundreds of simulations and tests. The brat will he fine. Now come back to bed or you'll look hideous in the morning with black bags under your eyes,"  
  
Bulma smiled slightly. *That's his way of saying he doesn't like me wearing myself out*  
  
Vegeta scooped Bulma up and carried her back to their room. Knowing full well that Piccolo was watching him and would let them know id anything went wrong.  
  
End of Chapter thirteen. TBC. Please review Luv Xennie.B 


	14. Gohan's Human Best Friend

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks, (Author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Bulma gave everyone free range of CC. The jock's and Videl used the gym and pool while Erasa spent her time either talking to Bulma about fashion, Chichi about rasing a family and cooking or perving on the guys as they worked out. While the teacher's seemed to have vanished. (Not that the students cared)  
  
Everyone around the dinner table that night froze, as there was a loud knocking at the front door.  
  
"Vegeta did you let anyone through the gate?" Bulma asked confused. "None of the Z gang knock,"  
  
"Why the hell would I want to let some stupid weakling get closer to me?" Vegeta snorted.  
  
Bulma merely rolled her eyes.  
  
"I did,' Goten said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Who?" Chichi demanded.  
  
Goten didn't answer as he was to busy eating.  
  
Bulma opened the front door to be just about knocked off her feet as the guest burst into the room.  
  
"Where's Gohan? Is he ok? What happened?" The guest blabbered out panicked.  
  
"Lime calm down please. How did you get here?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Icaras came and got me. I asked him lots of questions until he squeaked a yes to one of them,"  
  
"Ok well calm down ok. Gohan is in the infirmary . " Bulma began  
  
"THE INFIRMARY!" Lime,  
  
"Lime shut up and let me finish!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"He has the heart virus his father had seven years ago. he's had the antidote and he'll be fine," Bulma finished  
  
"You sure?" Lime asked sceptically.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I SURE! OF COURSE I'M BLOODY SURE!!!" Bulma screamed  
  
"Woman calm the hell down!!! And you wonder why I make you get enough sleep," Vegeta muttered out the last bit but Bulma heard him.  
  
CLANG!  
  
"Thankyou Chichi," Bulma smiled handing back the frying pan.  
  
"My pleasure." Chichi smiled.  
  
"Vegeta growled at the two women and stormed off back to his gravity room rubbing the throbbing spot on his head.  
  
"Come on Lime I'll take you in to see Gohan." chichi said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Who was that?" Erasa asked once the pair had left the room.  
  
"That's lime. She lives in a village near Gohan. he met her . it would have been a few days before the cell games. She was his first friend his age and they've been best friends ever since," Bulma said.  
  
Videl glared at the door Lime had just left through.  
  
"Videl . Videl, hello are you there," Sharpner waved his hand in front of Videl's face and she snapped out of it.  
  
"WHAT!?" Videl snapped turning on Sharpner  
  
"Nothing," Sharpner squeaked sinking in his seat.  
  
"What's wrong with you Videl?" Erasa asked confused.  
  
"Nothing, I'll be in the gym if anybody needs me for something important. if it's not important then leave me the hell alone." Videl growled and stormed off.  
  
*What the hell is wrong with me! Why do I care so much about this Lime girl, it's almost like I'm jelo . that's ridiculous. That means I like . No it's not possible I can't like Gohan. He's just a frie . *  
  
Videl paused as she passed Gohan's viewing window.  
  
"Videl felt her gut tighten into a tight knot at the sight before her.  
  
Lime sat on the side of Gohan's bed holding his hand with one of hers. Her other hand gently dabbed at Gohan's forehead whipping away the sweat and cooling him off. And she seemed to be gently talking to him. (Even though he can't respond.)  
  
The realization hit Videl like a tone of bricks.  
  
*I do have feelings for Gohan!*  
  
Seeing Lime like that with Gohan made Videl's blood boil and she ran off not being able to take the sight any longer.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	15. Secret Visits to The Sick

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks, (Author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
The next few days passed rather quickly with Lime, Chichi or Bulma keeping watch on Gohan, along with Piccolo who hardly ever left the room.  
  
Videl stayed away from everyone and the rest just went about minding their own business and checking in on Gohan.  
  
Everyone sat at the dinner table waiting for the food to come out when Bulma spoke up.  
  
"I have good news guys, Gohan will be waking up shortly based on his statistics."  
  
"That's great news Bulma!" Chichi smiled a stray tear of relief running down her cheek.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks cheered.  
  
"I'll ring around and let everyone know they'll be so relieved,' Krillin said.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Videl paused from her training to look at the clock.  
  
*Everyone will be having dinner. Good I can get everything done without anyone seeing me* Videl thought grabbing all her stuff and heading for the door.  
  
As Videl was trying to deal with herself she'd been avoiding everyone especially Lime. While they had their meals she would use the time to get around the building without the chances of running into anyone.  
  
Videl walked down the hallways until she reached the door she wanted.  
  
Quietly opening the door Videl was met with the now familiar sound of steady beeps.  
  
"Piccolo it's just me you can go out for some fresh air if you want.' videl said as she walked over to Gohan's bed.  
  
Piccolo grunted and left.  
  
Gohan had told him a lot about Videl before he'd even met her. During Videl's frequent visits he'd learnt to trust her enough to take a break during her visits.  
  
The girl seemed to have a thing for privacy. She had asked him on her first visit to leave and he had refused. Now he trusted her enough to leave and she would let him know when she finished and he'd go back in.  
  
Videl sat down next to Gohan on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Hey Gohan, it's just me again . "  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Gohan meanwhile was having a dream.  
  
Gohan's subconscious frowned at the dream *Why the hell are you dreaming about that?*  
  
***DREAM***  
  
"Come on Gohan I know your fast enough to catch me. Stop fooling around."  
  
Gohan tackled the figure and pinned them to the ground.  
  
They both laughed and Gohan let the figure have the upper hand so they flipped and pinned him to the ground.  
  
The figure began to lean in close to Gohan's face never breaking eye contact with him.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Videl watched Gohan contently.  
  
"Why do you confuse me so much Gohan?"  
  
"*Because you don't know how to act about your feelings*" said a voice in the back of Videl's mind.  
  
"I do so! Besides what would you know?!"  
  
"* Everything. You're not brave enough to act!*"  
  
"I am so!"  
  
"*Are not! Prove it.*"  
  
Videl grit her teeth together  
  
Now if she hadn't of been so pissed she would have realized she was arguing with a little voice in the back of her head.  
  
Videl swallowed her pride and lent in closer to Gohan gently placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Am I good or am I good?" Dende grinned watching the scene in the medical wing of capsule corps.  
  
"Dende you are not supposed to mess with people's lives and Gohan is going to be mad when he finds out." Mr Popo said walking up behind Dende.  
  
"Aw come on Popo I'm only doing a little match making. Besides if they have a kid it could help save the world. So I'm doing it for the good of the earth really," Dende tried to reason.  
  
"Gohan will still be mad,"  
  
"Ah only if he finds out my dear Popo only if he finds out.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV XENNIE.B 


	16. Dreams Come True

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks, (Author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
***GOHAN'S DREAM***  
  
She leaned in closer, her blue eyes never leaving his black ones.  
  
She kissed him and Gohan instantly responded pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Videl froze in shock as she was pulled in closer by two strong arms.  
  
One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other had its hand on the back of her neck.  
  
Videl relaxed as she realised she was being kissed back and without thinking responded by deepening it.  
  
Slowly the dazed pair parted for air.  
  
Blue eyes locked with Black as if in a trance.  
  
Suddenly as if waking up the pair broke from their trance.  
  
"Videl!?" Gohan yelped turned bright red.  
  
"Your Awake!?" Videl yelled jumping up and running from the room face rivalling Gohan's in colour.  
  
Gohan tried to follow after her but found three things as soon as he jumped up.  
  
1) He was still attached to various machines.  
  
2) He was only wearing a hospital gown.  
  
3) His muscles were really stiff and sore from not being used and being stuck in a bed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Piccolo saw Videl run from the room and frowned confused.  
  
Piccolo walked back into the room to find Gohan standing there healthy, back to normal and disconnected from the machines.  
  
Gohan's blush returned as he saw Piccolo,  
  
"Piccolo can you give me some clothes please?"  
  
Piccolo smirked but materialized Gohan a set of clothes. Gohan looked down to see he was now wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeves black shirt.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Gohan began to stretch out his muscles as Piccolo watched him closely making sure there wasn't anything wrong with him.  
  
"You had us worried kid,"  
  
Gohan looked up and smiled. "Sorry Piccolo, So what was wrong with me?"  
  
"You had the same heart virus your dad had,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Bulma can't even figure that one out,'  
  
"Oh well how long was I out for?"  
  
"Six days, which was longer than Bulma predicted. Your camping group stayed here the whole time as well. You should go down and see your mother and the others,"  
  
"Yeah, Thanks for everything Piccolo,"  
  
"No problem kid. I'm going back to the lookout. I'll see you in a day or two,"  
  
"Ok seeya Piccolo,"  
  
And with that Piccolo jumped out the window and flew off.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Everyone had just finished eating and were about to help Bulma clear up when a voice caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Please tell me there's some leftovers I'm so hungry!"  
  
Everyone spun around to see Gohan standing in the doorway holding his stomach.  
  
"GOHAN!" Lime, Bulma and Chichi pounced tackling Gohan in a big group hug.  
  
Gohan only just got them off him for the much needed oxygen when he was tackled by two smaller hugs. Goten and Trunks had to be peeled off by Vegeta a few minutes later.  
  
Everyone else said how glad they were to see Gohan up and about before Bulma finally decided to take charge as Gohan began to stuff himself.  
  
"Ok now you've all seen that Gohan is well you should probably head home. I'm not trying to throw you out but I have a lot of work to catch up on and a few tests to do on Gohan. He'll be at school in a few days," Bulma said.  
  
"We understand Mrs. Breifs you are a very busy woman," Mr. Whistle said.  
  
Vegeta snorted and Bulma glared at him.  
  
"Student go and pack your things,' Mrs. Intern said.  
  
"Oh and Erasa would you let Videl know please," Mr. Whistle added.  
  
"Yes sir," Erasa said and they took off.  
  
"Do you want me to ring their parents and tell them to come and pick them up from the school in two hours? I have to ring around and tell our friends that Gohan's better anyway." Krillin said.  
  
"That would be great thank you," Mrs. Intern said and with that the two teachers left.  
  
"Have a good sleep brat?" Vegeta snorted.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"Good cause one of the tests the woman wants to run is physically how well you've recovered; Ki, reflex, stamina that sort of thing. You're sparing with me brat," Vegeta smirked and Gohan began choking on his food.  
  
END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN. TBC. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV XENNIE.B 


	17. Everyting's Back To Normal END

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters though I would seriously love to own Miari Trunks (author drools)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Erasa, Sharpner and Videl stood around the school talking.  
  
It had been three days since Gohan had woken up and there was still no sign of him.  
  
"I wonder when Gohan is coming back," Erasa commented.  
  
"How about now?" Gohan asked from behind the trio.  
  
The three spun around.  
  
"Your back!" Erasa smiled.  
  
"What's the matter nerd boy couldn't stand missing out on any more work?" Sharpner teased.  
  
"It's amazing how your tune changes when you're trying to act tough," Videl snorted.  
  
Gohan turned to Videl. "Hi,"  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Yeah um . . ."  
  
"What ever,"  
  
"Man what's with you two come on we've got gym lets go," Sharpner said.  
  
Erasa grabbed Sharpner's arm. "Grab Gohan's shirts and hand them to me while you in the change rooms," Erasa whispered.  
  
"Why?" Sharpner asked confused.  
  
"Just do it Sharpie!" Erasa hissed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
After Gym - lunch (Gohan turned up half way through the day)  
  
Gohan walked over and sat with Erasa, Sharpner and Videl in their normal spot under one of the trees.  
  
"What happened to your shirt?" Videl asked.  
  
"Ask Erasa," Gohan replied.  
  
"Well Gohan shouldn't be so afraid to show off his muscles. It will stop the bullying. So I got Sharpner to get them during Gym and I cut or the sleeves off," Erasa smiled.  
  
"And now all the girls won't leave me alone, the guys won't stop glaring and everyone keeps on asking me heaps of annoying questions," Gohan replied.  
  
"Well at least you won't be quite so much of a loner." Sharpner said.  
  
"Thanks a lot 'Sharpie',") Gohan replied using his nickname to mock him  
  
"Erasa Rubber and Sharpner Pencil are to report to the office immediately!" The PA announcement echoed across the grassed area.  
  
Gohan and Videl both froze as Sharpner and Erasa left.  
  
*What am I supposed to do now she probably hates me*  
  
*Why did those two have to go now I have to face him he probably thinks I'm a whore*  
  
"So um about the others day . . ." Gohan began but stopped there as he really didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Well it was a mistake,"  
  
"Your right,"  
  
"It never happened,"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Agreed!"  
  
*Not good why can't I just tell him I like him. He's such a good kisser too, I'm such a coward.*  
  
*I wish she didn't feel that way I really like her. Maybe shell like me later*  
  
The bell sounded and the pair headed into their class.  
  
As Gohan said he was stared at, googled at and bombarded with questions.  
  
Videl stepped between Gohan and the group.  
  
"Back the hell off!!!" Videl snapped and everyone did.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner sat giggling in their seats and Videl and Gohan went up and slumped into their chairs.  
  
Videl was pissed, Gohan was nervous and humiliated, Erasa and Shaprner were just highly amused at the whole thing.  
  
So everything was back to normal.  
  
END OF THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS! LUV XENNIE.B  
  
AN; SEQUEL Yes there is a sequel. It will set a few months after this. More of Gohan's secrets are revealed and more torture is ensured. It will most likely be longer than this story as well. It's called SCHOOL KIDS IN SPACE and should be out now. I posted the first chapter at the same time these last chapters went up.  
  
Hope you like it, please read it, Luv Xennie.B 


End file.
